Who is that Mysterious Masked Boy?
by Darkmagyk
Summary: Young Justice discovers Robin's real identity, or do they?


Who is that Mysterious Masked Boy?

They all watch expectantly as the completion bar ran to 100 percent. Soon enough they would know the truth.

Since Wally had gotten the idea, five of the members of Young Justice had been working expectantly on the identity of their sixth member.

They had all tried to listen to his works and watch his actions closely over the past several weeks. They had cough a lucky break when he had mentioned his school to Kid Flash.

His preoccupation with prefixes was another clue as far as they were concerned.

Every word he spoke and every move he made were hints to their friends identity.

With Robin on strict Dynamic Duo duty this week, it seemed like the perfect time to move to the next level.

They had compiled everything into the Mount Justice computer and were now running a program to find out the true identity of the Boy Wonder.

And now their answer was here.

_Robert Alfred Johnson_

_age: 13_

_Place of Birth: Thomas Wayne Memorial Hospital, Gotham City, NJ  
_

_Father: Richard Johnson-deceased _

_Mother: Mary Johnson-deceased _

_Other Notes:  
-Orphaned at aged 8, parents killed in car crash  
-Currently lives with Uncle Wayne, a Gotham City karate Instructor._

They scrolled through the other information_. _The kid was on scholarship at Gotham Academy, he made average grades in most things, excelling only in English ("I knew the whelmed thing was important" Wally called triumphantly.) He took karate from his Uncle and was on the schools cross country team. As they read more and more they all discovered the exact same thing: Robert Johnson was probably the most uninteresting person ever.

Even the copy of his writing that was included was boring, it was technically perfect sure, but who knew a comparison of different types of robins (the birds only, not a mention of the boy himself) could be so incredibly boring_. _

He had never been in trouble at school, but he never seemed to have done anything worth mentioning either. He had never won a race on the cross county team or even competed in a karate tournament. He was perhaps the single most average kid in the world _  
_

_"_That was very anti-climactic." Wally said with a sigh as he erases their history from the computer, least the subject of their research find out about it.

"Really," Artemis agreed, for the first time, with Wally, "I always figured the kid would have knock out grades and be the star athlete or something. How can a superhero be so boring even in real life."

"Yeah," muttered Wally, "I always figured he had a cool back story, like he ran away from the circus or was a billionaire or something."

"I had suspected so sort of tragedy," Kaldur said, "I suppose orphaned by a car crash count."

"That was really boring." Superboy sighed.

"All in favor of pretending we didn't find this and the Robin is some cool mysteries kid from Gotham that we don't know anything about, say I." Called Wally.

"I" the other four responded.

* * *

Meanwhile...

_Dick Grayson _sat in his room at Wayne Manor watching the security feeds into Mount Justice on his laptop and laughing at his friends reaction to his little creation.

It wasn't a very good creation either, the way the information was compiled would have been a dead giveaway to Bruce, or even himself. But hay, his friends were not detectives.

Which is why it was pretty obvious what they were doing from the start. And why he was happy to help them along, and point him in the wrong direction.

"Master Richard," Alfred called from downstairs, "Dinner is ready."

Dick closed his laptop with a chuckle, and slid down the stairs to join Bruce and Alfred for dinner.

Young Justice really should have known better then to out detective the World's Greatest Detectives sidekick.

Or at least to not compile the information on a main hard drive he was connected to twenty-four/Seven.

"Really guy," He muttered walked into the dinning room, "What would you do with out me."

* * *

A/N-Man, I'm on a Fanfiction kick this week. This is my third Young Justice, and after I get a paper out of the way I should be delivering two more and a teen titans one. For the purposes of this fic lets say that the team thinks Artemis is Artemis's real name and that her parents just had a thing for Greek mythology or something.


End file.
